


A Band of misfits and weaklings

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Best brother., Better rewrite, Dadzawa, Dadzawa & Izuku, Give me caffine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologize if this is just as bad as the original., I live for crossovers, I need coffee, Izuku owns a jewellers, NOT A LOVE INTEREST!, Shinsou brotoshi and Izuku midoriya, Shinsou is a brother, Stuff, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: When Izuku is denied a place in UA he resolves to make the world a better place, with or without help from hero's. But working as a paramedic and gadget supplier for his best friend, he doesn't feel like he's doing enough. One day while shopping in town for new parts to build his support items he stumbles across a yellow haired kid with a lightning bolt in his hair and a red haired, shark toothed kid surrounded by bullies. using his martial arts and a few moves his best friend taught him, he saves the boys and they become fast friends. Izuku finds out that they were also denied a place in the school because of their 'lame quirks'. He also finds out that they have a passion for music. Izuku introduces them to his best friend who made it into UA and they don't exactly get along that well at first. However, who knew that all it took was Bakugou bringing home an abused boy to create the greatest hero band ever seen. They will be the heroes they want to be, all the while making music that'll take the world by storm!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 11





	1. Hi!

So. This is the official rewrite of my other book, The freaks. Hope this is better than the original. I don’t own most of the characters in this Story. And can I just say...

Expect crossovers. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is a determined little shit

"Hey, Nerd. You ready?"

Bakugou had been waiting outside my house for the past hour while I not-so-silently freaked out. Would they even let a Quirkless nobody like me into such an important, prestigious place? I glanced over to my life-long best friend and nodded.

"Stop fucking worrying then" He grunted and slung his pack over his shoulder. "You'll be fine. and even if you don't make it in, I'll still be in touch. I guess..." I smiled sweetly at him and he made a point to dramatically fake gag. (*Sighs* Classic Kacchan)

To anyone else it would have looked like he hated my guts. Bakugou would never and COULD never hate me. We have been friends ever since i can remember and even protects me from bullies! He loves me, but he shows it in his own way. I don't know what i would have done without him.

"C'mon nerd. Lets get a fucking move on or we'll be late to the shitty exam." oh, okay- WAIT!

"K-KACCHAN! WAIT FOR ME!"

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Hithisisleeeemonthetimeskippeopleseemtolikethesesoithoughtiwouldtryit||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

105 points! Close to the record i think. I'll certainly get a place! I cn't belive my stun gun worked that well on the robots, and never underestimate the power of a water gun inside the control panel! And-

"OI! DEKU! WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR BUTT SMOKING?" I yelped when Kachan suddenlyappeared rightby my side.

"Oh hey Kacch- WAIT?! DID YOU SAY MY UTT WAS SMOKING?" I then noticed that my rear end was uncomfortably warm. Turns out, i'd left my self heting putty by a warm gun and it ha almost exploded. whoops.

"Damn fucking nerd. be more careful or something will blst you to mars before i can." Kacchan grunted while striding ahead. I raced after him and started muttering at break-neck speed. I didn't notice at the time, but apparantly, Kacchan actually listened. (Shocking!) I couldn't wait to get the results! I hope they ignore my quirkless status. Kacchan said that if they dn't let me in, they're a crap school, but in a less child friendly way.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Hellothisisbertiethetimejump.heisverypleasedtomeetyou!||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Kacchan was right. they're a shitty school. I picked up the heavy disc and set it on my table.

"A liability my ass, Fuck-might." And proceeded to flame, blast and crush the disc into an unrecognisable piece of scrap metal. Thy didn;t let me in. apparantly, I would be too much of a liability in battle and hold the quirked students back during fights. I shot the offending item once more before attatching my licensed, mind you, Weapon belt and chucked my coat on.

"Mom, i'm going out!" I shouted before closing the door.

Screw UA. If they do't want me, its their loss. I know that i coul have been great if they had let me have the chance. I can't belive it. I hope Kacchan got i though. he deserves it, probbly more than I do. Lost in thought, i walked passed the alleyway next to the hero's corner (Its a coffe shop) but stopped abruptly as i heard a grunt of pin that norml ears would not be able to pick up. I reached my gadget belt and pulled out an earbud. 

Unbeknownst to anyone, this little trinket can increase a person's hearing to a maximum of x10000 and a minimum of x 12. it can even let the deaf hear. Kacchan has a pair of these because his explosions made him part deaf. i bent don nd made it look like i was tying my shoelaces whn in fact i switched my boot soles to cushions so i was silent when i walked. I crept into the alleyway, activating the chameleon suit, that changes your appearance to match the surroundings, and my own AI, S.A.I (Pronounced: Sigh standing for Self-learning automatic intelligence) I spotted the source of the noise. A blonde kid with yellow hair and a cool looking lightning bolt streak was lying on the floor bloodied and bruised while a red head stood an protected his "Bro" By, what looked like, hardening his skin.

"Sai, gve me a run down of the boys' injuries" I commanded. I could talk as much as i wanted. The chameleon is sound proof.

"Yes boss. Scanning... Scan complete. The boy, Denki Kaminari Quirk: Electricity, has one broken rib, a fractured hand and it currently on 0% of energy. The red head, Ejirou Kirishima Quirk:Hardening, has a broken arm and a broken nose and is currently on 15% energy. I suggest we step in now, before Kirishima-san runs out of energy and is severly hurt." I nod.

"Thanks Sai. Chameleon, activate Binding tool." A pinkish redish scarf thing made of unbreakable, instantly hardening liquid metal came out of the suits mouth.

It reached out instinctivley to the nearest human body's, which happened to be the two injured boys. While the metal, infused with a healing chemiacal, did it's buisness I jumped out and Knocked out the attackers with a single hit to the back of their necks. I pulled the two to the front of the alley and wrote a note.

"Greetings! This is Chameleon. Don't worry, I'm not a vigilante. I just saw two of my friends being attacked and I couldn't help it. Sorry. These two brutally beat two defensless teen boys. DOn't worry. this won't become a regular thing. Bye! Chameleon, OUT!"

I walked back to the two boys and the red head stood and took on a defence stance.

"W-who are you?" He asked.

I put my hands up in surender. I went to press a button but the red head flinched. i moved my hand back towards the button and retracted the mask of the suit.

"Calm down. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." I took the ear bud out and replaced it on my tool belt and retracted the chameleon suit into the special braclet. i approched the red head and knelt down by Denki.

"You'v both been healed but you need to rest. I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way. You don't need to introduce yourself. I know who you are. We need to leave before the cops and heroes come. I'll carry Kaminari. My house isn't that far away. We can get there in five minutes if we're quick. Lets move." I picked Denki up with my hover bed and Walked out of the alley. We got two thirds of the way to my house before I heard the shout of my best friend.

"DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Ooooooh chicken nuggets.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\AIZAWAAIZAWAAIZAWASHOTASHOTASHOTASHOTA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aizawa needed a coffee. First, his top student, a boy with green hair, never showed up to class, then one of his students showed signs of abuse and now he has to deal with a new vigilante in the area, going by the name Chameleon.

"Jesus christ, I need a break..." He sat down and pet his cat while thinking.

Why hadn't Izuku Midoriya shown up to class?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... I'm writing this on a broken computer at this point, so ignore any spelling mistakes. Sorry. Also this used to be called the Freaks soooo.


End file.
